Corpse Party -ever after-/Walkthrough
'Do note that with this walkthrough:' *Text in red shows the way to acquire a wrong end. In order to avoid it, just skip that option. *In this playthrough he will get the optional items, they will have OPTIONAL in the beginning and can be avoided if wanted. Chapter 1 Prologue * Let the cutscene play out. * OPTIONAL: Go to talk to Hazeru's mother, she will give you give Chocolate. * Leave the house. * Let another cutscene play out. Heavenly Host * You wake up in Classroom 1-A, leave the classroom and let the cutscene play out. * To acquire a wrong end: Skip the next options. * Go up and enter Classroom 2-A. * Go to the middle left of the classroom and let the cutsnene play out. * Leave the classroom. * Go to the right. Let the cutscene play out. * To acquire a wrong end: Get caught by the red spirits. * Quickly run into the Classroom 3-A. * If you skipped the Classroom 2-A, you'll get a wrong end here. * Now you are playing as Yuzuki. Enter the Girl's Restroom. * Open the second stall from the left. * Go to leave the the bathroom and get stopped by a cutscene. * Go back and pick up the Holy Water. * Exit the bathroom. * Outside of HH 3rd Floor-Restrooms, you'll find 3 red spirits, Interact with them and choose to use holy water on them. * To acquire a wrong end: Choose to NOT use holy water on any of them. each wrong end is a bit different from the other. * Go down to the second floor. * Enter Classroom 3-A. * Let the cutscene play out. * Go down into the west hallway until screen gets darker. * Go further. Let the cutscene play out. * After that go into the Infirmary. * Look at the candle. Let the cutscene play out. * Go interact with the beds. Let the cutscene play out. * Leave the Infirmary. Let another cutscene play out. * After Yuzuki starts chasig you, get caught. Let the cutscene play out. * Congratulations! you have beaten Chapter 1! Chapter 2 * Let the cutscene play out, you are in the other building, go to the door on the left. * OPTIONAL: Go up to the Lavatories and pick up Scented Beads Bottle, go back to the hallway. * Go up towards the Annex Stairs and let the cutscene play out. * Go up to the second floor, let the cutscene play out. * Go up to the third floor and go towards the door, when the option is given choose either one, the ending doesn't change. * Go back to the second floor and go inside. * Go right the hallway and let any cutscenes play out. * In the East Hall, go up and check out the barricate. * Go down into the Art Room and check out the statue, leave the room. * Go down and left and through the door to reach the stairs. * Go down the stairs and through the door. * Inside the first floor go into the Music Room. * Check what is inside the piano and acquire Rusty Hammer. * To acquire a wrong end: Go and smash the barricade using the hammer, then go to the first floor and let the cutscene play out. * Go inside the Art Room and smash the statue. You'll be able to acquire Power Stone from the corner of the room. * Go back into the West side of the first floor and let the cutscene play out. * After that you are now back inside the main building and are looking for the source of the scream, go to the right and down. * After the short cutscene go inside the Infirmary. * To acquire a wrong end: After given the option choose "Rush towards Hazeru". * After given the option choose "Wait", let the cutscene play out. * Congratulations! you have beaten Chapter 2! Category:Walkthrough Category:Corpse Party -ever after-